Wakin up in Vegas
by MayaDittyMaeTomlinstone
Summary: Elena et Elijah se sont fiancés et ils décident d'aller se marier à Las Vegas en invitants tout leurs amis à venir, mais les festivités dérapent un peu et tous ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas. Toute l'histoire se déroule plusieurs années après la saison trois. Elejah, Kennett, Steroline & Mabekah. Four-Shot COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Wakin up in Vegas **

**AN :Coucou tout le monde, j'ai retrouver un two shot que j'avais écrite il y a quelques mois et je me suis dit que sa serait bien que je l'a mette en ligne ! Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries, je ne possède que Birdy, Esperenza et Hope. **

**Summary : Elena et Elijah se sont fiancés et ils décident d'aller se marier à Las Vegas en invitants tout leurs amis à venir, mais les festivités dérapent un peu et tous ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas. Toute l'histoire se déroule plusieurs années après la saison trois. Elejah, Kennett, Steroline & Mabekah. Two-Shot ! **

« Mais enfin Elena, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? » s'exclama Caroline.

La jeune Forbes était un peu impatiente mais cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle et Bonnie étaient arrivé chez Élena car cette dernière leur avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer, mais elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Après plusieurs de silence la brunette a respiré un grand coup avant de montrer l'énorme bague en diamant qui ornait son doigt en criant « Elijah et moi on va se marier ! » Bonnie et Caroline poussèrent des cris aigus de joie en sautillant partout comme des folles, puis les trois amis se firent un câlin

.

« Oh mon dieu ma puce, je suis trop heureuse pour toi ! » dit Bonnie avant de reprendre Elena dans ses bras .

« On sera tes demoiselles d'honneur, hein ? » demanda la blonde avec une leur d'Espoir dans le regard.

**« **Bah oui bien sure, j'ai toujours su que ce serai vous ! » répondit son amie avec un grand sourire.

« et d'ailleurs vous allez bientôt remplir votre devoir de demoiselles d'honneur parce que le mariage se fera ce week-end, à Las-Vegas parce qu'on a vraiment envie de se marier vite. »

« Ce week-end, comme ce week-end qui commence après demain ? » demanda Bonnie incrédule.

La jeune Gilbert hocha la tête avec un grand sourire sur le visage avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois ses amies dans ses bras et de les serrer très fort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Hey beau-gosse tu as du temps pour moi ? » demanda Caroline, charmeuse en se tenant debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi. »répondit Stefan avant de la prendre par la taille et de lui donner un baiser.

Stefan et Caroline s'étaient mis ensemble quelque temps après la transformation d'Elena qui d'ailleurs au final, n'a choisi aucun des frères Salvatore. Mais même si elle avait choisi Stefan, il ne serait pas retourner avec elle car il était tombé amoureux de Caroline, celle qui était là pour lui et qui le réconfortait quand il en avait besoin. Les deux jeunes gens se très vite mis ensemble et même si c'était il y a plusieurs années, ils sont toujours restés amoureux comme au premier jour.

« Ce week-end Elena et Elijah vont se marier à Vegas et je suis demoiselle d'honneur. » Commença t-elle avant de jouer avec les boutons de la chemise de son chéri. « Et comme tu mon petit-copain, je veux que tu viens avec moi. »

« Bien sure que je viendrais avec toi, Caro. J'irais partout où tu iras. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie sortit vite de sa voiture en marchant d'un pas pressé, bah oui si le mariage était après-demain, la jeune sorcière voulait être préparée à partir et donc il fallait qu'elle fasse une valise mais elle avait tendance à en faire de très lourdes. Elle avait mis la main dans son sac pour chercher ses clés avant même d'être sous son porche et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'un certain Originel l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte, et qu'elle lui ait rentré dedans.

« Mais qu'est ce que... Kol ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici encore ? »

« Eh bien mon frère va se marier, tu va être demoiselle d'honneur et moi témoin et on sait tout les deux que toi et moi on aurait conclus depuis très longtemps si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu ! Donc, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait carrément y aller ensemble ? »

La jeune Bennett leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ouvrir la porte de chez elle et d'intimer à Kol de la suivre. Contrairement à tout le monde, Kol et Bonnie ont été ceux à mettre le plus de temps avant d'arrêter de vouloir s'entre tuer. Le jeune Mikaelson lui remontait le moral quand elle était triste et elle le faisait voir qu'il y avait encore un part d'humanité en lui. Il était amoureux d'elle, sa il le savait depuis longtemps et il a aussi longtemps été dans le déni d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas sur résister à Bonnie Bennett et ses beaux yeux verts. Bonnie aussi avait des sentiments pour lui mais elle avait toujours dit qu'elle n'aimerait jamais un vampire et surtout pas un originel, alors elle faisait semblant de ne rien ressentir du tout pour le beau Kol.

« Bon puisque tu est là, tu m'aide à faire mes valises? » demanda t-elle plus comme une confirmation qu'autre chose alors Kol n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Tu me fait le même coup à chaque fois que tu pars en voyage, j'en ai marre de faire le ménage moi ! » s'indigna t-il en commencent tout de même à aider la femme qu'il aimait .

Quelques secondes plus tard, Birdy le chien de Bonnie entra dans la pièce et se jeta au pied de Kol comme il avait habitude de le faire et comme d'habitude Kol essayait de le faire s'en aller mais ça marchait jamais, Birdy aimait trop Kol. Le jeune Mikaelson avait ramener ce chien d'un voyage au Danemark, il n'a jamais su pourquoi mais il savait que Bonnie aimerait cette boule de poile et il a vu juste, c'est probablement à partir de ce moment-là qu'ils ont vraiment commencé à être amis.

« Ma jolie, dit à ton clebs de me lâcher sinon je ne t'aide pas ! » dit Kol en essayant toujours de virer Birdy loin de loi, mais rien ni faisait.

« Sois pas mauvais avec lui, en plus je l'embarque pour Vegas ! » dit la sorcière.

L'originel poussa un petit cri désespérer sous le regard amusé de son amie avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nous étions vendredi matin et le petit groupe était à l'aéroport prêt pour prendre le vol qui les amènerait à Las Vegas. Stefan reçu un appel de son frère Damon, puis raccrocha avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire autant ? » demande Bonnie curieuse.

« Damon et Esperanza viennent avec leur petite Hope. » répondit-il joyeux.

« On va enfin rencontrer la femme qui a su dompter Damon et qu'il l'a transformé en homme au foyer ! » plaisanta Kol .

Damon était resté à Mystic Falls deux ans après la transformation d'Elena puis était parti faire le tour du monde et s'est durant son voyage en Colombie, qu'il avait rencontré Esperanza une belle latina d'une vingtaine d'années. Le beau Salvatore voulait continuer son tour du monde avec sa nouvelle chérie quand elle lui a dit qu'elle avait une fille et qu'elle voulait que Damon l'a rencontre, c'était Hope, une jolie petite fillette de deux ans qu'Esperanza avait adoptée. Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'est transformé en homme au foyer car sa petite amie dirigeait un centre pour enfants n'ayant pas de famille et qu'elle travaillait beaucoup, mais ça ne le dérange pas d'aller chercher Hope tous les jours à l'école. D'ailleurs il adorait que les autres mamans le draguent, ce qui arrivait systématiquement tout le temps ! Eh oui, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, comme Rebekah et Matt qui s'est mis ensemble puis ont déménagé à New York où il avait construit leur cocon d'amour et ils venaient eux aussi au mariage. Et cela faisait plusieurs années que tout le monde ne s'était pas réuni et grâce au mariage d'Elijah et Elena, tout le monde allait être de nouveau réuni .

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Oh, qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne ! » dit Caroline en prenant Hope dans ses bras.

« C'est la fille de son père, c'est normal ! » répondit Damon avant de prendre la main de sa chérie.

« Je vous présente Esperenza tout le monde ! »

L'aîné des Salvatore n'avait pas menti quand il avait qu'il vivait avec une femme magnifique, Esperanza avait de très grands yeux bleus et de beaux cheveux noirs corbeau qui décidaient jusqu'au bas de son dos.Dès qu'elle avait rencontré la petite Hope, Caroline ne voulait plus l'a lâché et d'ailleurs la petite fille semblait adorer sa, elle rigolait beaucoup et faisait un tas de beaux sourires à la jeune Forbes. Un cri fit s'arrêter la bande d'amis et un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage lorsqu'ils virent que c'était Matt et Rebekah. Voilà tout le monde était enfin réuni, la fête pouvait commencer …

**AN : Voilà la première partie est fini et je voulais absolument qu'elle soit centré sur la famille mais je vous le dit tout de suite, nos personnages vont s'amuser dans la seconde partie, un peu trop même ! J'avais penser à mettre Caroline avec Klaus au lieu de Stefan, mais je trouve que Steroline convient plus au fictions sur la famille, mais ça ce n'est que mon avis. Je posterais sûrement la seconde et dernière partie dans les prochains jours, donc ne vous inquiétez pas vous saurez la suite très bien tôt ! Des reviews svp ? **


	2. Chapter 2

Wakin up in Vegas

**AN : Hey ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, après plusieurs jours de réflexions je pense que **

**« Wakin Up in Vegas » deviendras un Four-Shot donc il y aura une quatrième partie que je posterais prochainement. Sans plus attendre, la seconde partie. Bonne lecture ! **

« Tu est sure que tout va bien aller ? » demanda Elijah en prenant la main de sa fiancée.

« Mais oui je te le dis, on va tous bien s'amuser ce soir et demain je deviendrais Madame Elijah Mikaelson » répondit-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Elijah sourit à sa fiancée avant de lui donner un doux baiser et de sortir de la suite qu'ils avaient réservé. Le mariage était Dimanche et nous étions Samedi soir, c'était le moment d'aller en boite de nuit et d'enterrer la vie de jeune fille d'Elena pour les filles et d'enterrer celle d'Elijah pour les garçons. Quelques minutes après le départ de son amoureux Elena sortit un son tour de sa suite pour aller rejoindre Bonnie, Rebekah, Esperenza et Caroline qui l'attendaient devant l'hôtel. Rebekah portait une très belle robe boule violette qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, Esperenza était vêtu d'une longue robe dorée qui s'ouvrait en fente sur sa jambe droite, quand à Caroline elle portait une robe rouge style soirée qui lui allait à merveille et Bonnie portait une belle robe bleue qui lui faisait un beau décolleter et Elena portait une petite robe rose à paillettes. Heureusement_ que Kol ne l'a pas vu,_ pensa Elena en regardant son amie la sorcière,_ il se serait jeté sur elle ! _Oui, la jeune Gilbert savait que Kol aimait son amie mais il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire, mais elle savait que se n'était qu'une histoire de temps avant que Bonnie et lui se mettent ensemble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Euh...je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais où est passé ton enfant Damon ? » demanda Matt en serrant sa cravate.

« Avec une nounou qu'Espe connaît depuis plusieurs années. » répondit l'aîné des Salvatore. « Et puis d'ailleurs, Matty, tu devrais enlever cette cravate. Elle va finir par t'encombrer pendant la soirée ! »

Le jeune Donovan se regarda dans le miroir avant d'accepter la suggestion de Damon et d'enlever sa cravate. Tous les garçons étaient en costume sauf Stefan qui avait mit un gilet d'homme au lieu d'une veste. Sinon Elijah avait mit un costume deux pièce marron, Damon un costume noir sans cravate, Kol aussi sauf qu'il avait ouvert les premiers boutons de sa veste pour faire le beau-gosse mais si il savait qu'il n'allait pas ramener une fille dans son lit car il ne pouvait penser qu'a Bonnie. Les cinq jeunes hommes ont ensuite tous but un vers de vodka ce qui allait _« les préparer à la superbe fête »_ celons Damon et descendirent ensuite de l'hôtel avant de monter dans une limousine et de commencer leur soirée. Mais après, tout ne devenu qu'un trou noir …

XXXXXXXXXXX

Damon Salvatore fut réveiller par un désagréable bruit de pleur de bébé, _un bébé ?_ Se dit-il avant de chercher la source de bruit mais avant même d'être complètement sur ses pieds, il trébucha et tomba sur Stefan qui était couché sur le sol. Il criâ ce qui réveilla tout le monde dans la suite et quelques secondes plus tard, un cri féminin se fit entendre. Damon connaissait cette voix, _Bonnie ?!_

Se demanda t-il avant de sursauter en entendant un gros brui et un gémissement de douleur qui venait d'une chambre. Soudainement, Kol fut éjecter de la chambre et atterrit sur son derrière avant de se relever pour échapper aux objets que Bonnie lui lança les un après les autres.

« Espèce d'enfoiré, j'arrive pas à croire que tu ai oser me faire sa ! » cria t-elle très énervée.

« Bonnie, calme toi ! J'étais bourré et toi aussi et puis de toute manière ce n'est pas si grave ! » dit-il en essayant de se défendre.

« Comment ça se n'est pas si grave ? On est mariés et en plus je me souviens de rien du tout ! » répondit la sorcière en arrêtant finalement de jeter des objets.

« VOUS ETES QUOI ?! » s'exclama Caroline en apparaissant soudainement.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici vous deux ? » demanda Damon, ne comprenant plus rien.

« Eh bah … Ah si c'est bon, oh mon dieu ! » dit Caroline avant de mettre les mains devant sa bouche et de faire de grands yeux. « On est venu te dire qu'on trouvait plus Elena et Esperenza et puis après, trou noir pour moi. »

« C'est moi ou il y a bébé ici qui était entrain de pleurer il y a quelques minutes ? » demanda Stefan en se levant enfin.

Le plus jeune des Salvatore n'attendit pas la réponse des autres et se leva avant d'aller dans une des salles de bains et d'en ressortir avec un petit garçon dans les bras qui devait avoir quelques mois. Devant ça, Caroline se mit à sourire en trouvant cette scène trop mignonne et se précipita vers son amoureux et le petit nourrisson.

« Oh mais qui est ce jolie petit garçon ? » demanda Caroline avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

« Euh, je pense que ce nom c'est Micah. » dit Elijah en sortant d'une chambre avec jouet en forme de hochet et une lettre à la main.

Stefan allait vers l'aîné des Mikaelson et de lui prendre la lettre des mains, il lut à voix haute _« Caroline, oui je sais que c'était très inconscient de te laisser mon bébé mais je sais que tu seras une meilleure mère que moi et puis d'ailleurs, avec toi il aura un papa. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec cet enfant, j'ai 16 ans tout de même ! Pardonne-moi de te l'avoir laissé alors que toi et tes amis étaient ivres, mais je sais qu'il sera bien avec et puis au fait, son nom c'est Micah. Quand tu décuveras, je serais déjà loin alors s'il te plaît occupe-toi bien de lui.»_ La jeune Forbes fit de grands yeux avant de poser son regard sur le petit bébé dans ses bras, sur _son_ petit bébé. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle voulait un enfant, mais bon elle n'avait pas encore vingt-ans et elle voulait attendre, mais après elle devenu un vampire et ses chances de devenir maman s'envolèrent, mais maintenant elle avait Micah, une autre chance. Soudain, le téléphone de la suite sonna et Kol alla le prendre.

« Kol ? C'est Bekah, Matt et moi on s'est retrouvé commissariat de Las-Vegas et on a besoin que notre caution soit payé. »

Le plus jeune des Mikaelson leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire à sa sœur qu'ils arrivaient. Et Caroline dit qu'elle aussi devait sortir pour acheter des choses pour son bébé et elle emmena Stefan avec elle, parce qu'âpres tout, c'était aussi son bébé !

**Et voilà la seconde partie est fini, oui je sais qu'elle est courte mais je voulais que la troisiéme partie soit concentré sur les problèmes que nos héros rencontres donc oui, le mariage sera dans la quatrième et dernière partie. Uh oh ! Elena et Esperenza ont disparues, mais que leur est-il arrivés ? Et Matt et Bekah sont en prison ! Vous êtes heureux du mariage de Bonnie et Kol ? Et de Caroline et Stefan qui ont enfin leur bébé ? Des reviews svp ? Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

Wakin up in Vegas 

« Caroline je sais que tu veux le garder mais, t'y a pensé aux papiers d'adoptions ? » demanda Stefan d'une voix douce pour ne pas blesser sa chérie.

« Je m'en fiche de ses papiers d'adoptions, j'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que j'ai bébé maintenant » dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, « que nous avons un bébé maintenant »

Le plus jeune des Salvatore souffla avant de fermer les yeux et de passer la main sur sont front, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas de ce petit garçon, loin de là, mais il ne se faisait pas confiance auprès de quelque chose de si petit, de si fragile. Il quitta la pièce en disant qu'il avait besoin d'air et alla au balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, il avait besoin de penser, de réfléchir à toute cette histoire de paternité. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Damon arriver prés de lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas douter de toi, petit frère » dit-il avant de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Stefan, « tu fera un très bon père et puis tu sais, moi aussi j'avais la trouille de rencontrer Hope parce que j'avais pas peur de ne pas me contrôler, de lui faire peur, de gâcher toutes mes chances d'avoir une famille. Mais quand elle a enrouler ses petits bras autour de mon cou, j'ai su que j'avais enfin trouver ma place et maintenant, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans elle et Espe. »

Stefan leva les yeux vers son grand frère, en même temps parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait autant put changer et devenir un bon père et en même temps parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment joué le rôle du bon grand frère, jusqu'à maintenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Enlève ce satané sourire de ton visage Kol avant que je te l'enlève de force ! » Fulmina Rebekah en lançant des regards noirs à son frère.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous vous soyez fait attraper pour ça ! » répliqua Kol en rigolant.

Si Matt et Rebekah s'étaient retrouvé au commissariat de Las-Vegas, c'est parce qu'ils se sont montré un peu trop d'affections en publique et qu'apparemment même si c'est la ville des péchés, ce n'était pas vraiment accepté à Vegas. La plus jeune des Mikaelson passa devant son frère sans oublier de lâcher un autre regard noir, si les regards pouvaient tuer, Kol serait certainement mort depuis un bon bou de temps ! Il accompagna les deux amoureux au bureau du commissariat pour qu'ils récupèrent leurs affaires qui avaient été confisquées, mais avant même qu'ils ne sortent, Rebekah poussa un cri très aigue.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a ma puce ? » demanda Matt en se ruant aux côtés de sa petite amie.

« Elena et Esperanza seront mortes dans vingt-quatre heures si on amène pas Klaus à l'hôtel Rio ! » dit-elle avant de lever des yeux très inquiets vers Matt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a put bien avoir fait encore ?! » s'exclama Elijah avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, la mine triste et terrifié à l'idée que du mal soit fait à sa chère Elena.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important, où se trouve t-il ? » demanda Bonnie en essayant de calmer tout le monde.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé il était à Montréal, mais s'a remonte à plus de deux semaines » dit Rebakah.

« Eh bah si sa se trouve il est toujours au Canada, ou au moins en Amérique du Nord ! » renchérit Caroline en essayant de donner de la motivation à tout le monde.

« On parle de Klaus, c'est sûr qu'il a déjà du bouger depuis longtemps »

« Ouais mais Blondie a raison, il faut qu'on essaye de savoir s'il est toujours là-bas »

« Enfait on en aura pas besoin »dit Kol, les yeux rivés vers son portable « Il sera à Vegas se soir pour l'ouverture de son nouveau club »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, _on dirait que tout le monde va devoir sortir ce soir ! _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour ce soir, ils avaient tous un plan et si ils le suivaient bien, tout était sensé bien se terminer et Esperanza et Elena reviendrais saines et sauves. Caroline devait aller chercher Hope à la garderie et l'a mettre en sécurité avec Micah, Elijah,Kol et Rebekah devait ramener Klaus à l'endroit indiqué et rester avec lui s'il s'agissait d'une attaque, Stefan et Damon devait rester prés en cas de renfort avec Matt et Bonnie devait être là si jamais il y aurai besoin de magie pour les aider. Caroline était déjà partit avec les enfants, la destination elle ne l'avais pas révélé par précautions et les autres venait tout juste d'arriver au club.

« Du Klaus tout craché ! » remarqua Kol en voyant l'intérieur du club.

C'était exactement le même style qu'au manoir familiale, de beaux meubles en marbres et merisiers, des miroirs partout, d'énormes canapés et banquette en fausse fourrure, bref le style de Klaus ! D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il n'avait pas l'air d'être encore arrivé et c'était très étranges car il n'était pas du genre à se pointer à un rendez-vous en retard et puis comme la fête d'ouverture avait déjà commencer, il était beaucoup plus dure pour les autres de le voir. Elijah était entrain de perdre son calme légendaire, il était frustré et n'aimais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout le fait de ne pas voir son frère, sans oublier que rien que l'idée de sa Elena morte le rendait fou. Mais alors que les minues passèrent et que toujours aucuns signe de Klaus n'était en vu, celui-ci se posta devant Kol avec un air très surpris placardé sur le visage.

« Mon frère mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« On a un problème Klaus et je ne suis pas sûre que sa va bien se finir. »

Klaus dévisagea son petit frère quelques instants avant de lui intimer de lui suivre dans une petite pièce du club. Devant elle se trouvaient deux grands hybrides qui devaient monter la garde et empêcher qui que ce soit autre que Klaus de rentrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier passa devant eux sans leur adresser le moindre regard.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?»

« Elijah et Elena sont sensés se marier demain sauf qu'elle a été enlevé avec la nana de Damon et qu'on doit te ramener à l'hôtel Rio si on veux les revoir vivantes ! Mais qu'est ce que t'a fais encore comme conneries ?! »

« J'ai rien fait enfin…rien qui sorte de l'habituel » se défendit Klaus, « je n'ai aucune idée de qui pourrait bien être aussi stupide pour me provoquer de la sorte ! »

« Sérieusement, Klaus, sérieusement ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on a des problèmes plus gros à régler ?! »

XXXXXXXXX

Lorsque les originels sont arrivés sur le lieux du rendez-vous, il n'y avait qu'une petite vielle toute menue qui les attendait. Elle leur a dit de la suivre d'une manière froide, presque hautaine qui donna à Kol l'envi de lui briser la nuque, mais il devait se retenir et pourtant il s'est jurer qu'une fois que toute cette histoire serait fini, il allait lui faire passer l'envie d'être aussi hautaine à cette vielle peau.

« Celle là aussi elle vient » dit-elle en désignant Bonnie qui s'était posté prés de l'entrée de l'hôtel.

« Hors de question, elle ne vient pas » répliqua immédiatement Kol d'un ton menaçant.

« Ce n'est pas ta décision, c'est la mienne et je dit qu'elle vient ! » renchérit-elle en élevant un peu la voix.

_Mais elle complètement folle celle là ! _se dit Kol en sentant la colère monter en lui. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça, jamais ! Sans oublier que cette folle voulait entrainer Bonnie avec eux et ça, l'originel ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Il ne voulait pas que Bonnie soit blesser, rien que le fait d'y pensait le rendait déjà fou de rage, ce que Rebekah vit. Elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras avant de lancer un regard à Bonnie pour lui dire de venir. Les yeux de Kol n'ont jamais quitter ceux de la vielle femme jusqu'à ce Bonnie arrive et qu'il se posta devant elle, comme s'il voulait protéger. Puis ils ont repris leur chemin vers le lieu où les emmenait la vielle dame, ils ont marcher un certain bout de temps jusqu'à rentrer dans une sorte de mini entrepôt . Soudainement, ils ont tous été séparés et tenu par deux personnes chacun.

« Et bien, s'a en fait du jolie monde ! » s'exclama un petit homme, assit sur une chaise au centre de la pièce.

Il portait un costume gris et des mocassins noirs, il avait aussi de grosses lunettes rondes sur le nez, on aurait dit un personnage de dessins animés. Klaus l'avait déjà vu, sa il le savait, mais il ne se souvenait plus de où exactement et pourtant, le regard que lui adressait le petit homme lui disait clairement qu'il se souvenait de lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon grand_ Nikklaus_, tu ne te souviens plus de moi ? » demanda t-il avant de lâcher un rire cinglant, dépourvu de toute humeur. « Parce que moi je me souviens très bien de toi et de comment tu vider ma mère de son sang, alors que je n'étais qu'un tout petit garçon, mais je ne doute pas du tout que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, tu as du en tuer un tas des mères au cours de ton existence, non ? »

« S'a m'arrive » répondit Klaus, le regard défiant.

« Oh ! Et bien alors je ne suis certainement pas le seul à tes trousses alors ! Mais la seule différence c'est que ce sera moi qui va dévoiler l'existence des vampires au monde et la cerise sur le gâteau, tu a amené des petits amis avec toi ! » répondit l'homme a lunettes, « De très jolie amies ! » poursuit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière sentit son estomac se retourner et allait retoquer quelque chose à l'homme lorsqu'elle vit Kol se détacher des deux hommes avant de les envoyer valser de l'autre coté de la pièce, mais il se fit tirer dessus et se mit à pousser des cries d'agonies, il y avait de la verveine dans la balle et cela faisait très longtemps que Kol en avait reçu. En voyant cela, Bonnie en profita pour filer un anévrisme à tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, sauf qu'en faisant ça elle révéla sa nature à l'homme à lunettes.

« Arrête ça tout suite ! » criât-il en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles, « arrête ou j'ordonne que tes amies se fassent exécutés ! »

Instantanément, Bonnie arrêta mais donner un anévrisme à autant de gens en même temps l'avait fatigué et elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tourner, ainsi que la vision trouble. Elle trébucha un instant avant que deux hommes ne l'attrapèrent à nouveaux.

« Fabuleux, une sorcière ! » s'enthousiasma l'homme en costume, « je vois déjà mon nom entrer dans l'histoire comme celui du scientifiques qui a découvert l'existence des vampires et aussi des sorcières ! »

Il ne fallut qu'un quart de secondes pour qu'Eljah ne se le libère et qu'il arrache d'un geste sec et brusque, le cœur de l'homme en costume. Puis soudainement, des coups de feu on retentit et des cris ont retentis …

**NA : Voilà la fin de la troisième partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait et je m'excuse de mon absence ses derniers mois, j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire mais heureusement, c'est fini ! La quatrième et dernière partie sera poster dans quelques jours, maximum deux semaines et on aura enfin le droit à un superb mariage ! Joyeuses fêtes à tous et bonne journée ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Et enfin après des mois et des mois d'attente voici la fin de Wakin Up in Vegas et je peux vous dire que ce sera bien un Happy Ending digne d'une comédie romantique mais au fond, à qui ça ne plait pas les Happy Ending hein ? My gosh c'est tellement d'écrire la dernière partie , je déteste les fins et c'est la même chose quand j'écris des fiction :sadface : .Et pis pour bien se mettre dans l'esprit romantique je vous laisse tout pleins de chansons d'amour qui correspondent aux couples de la fiction . Bon allez je vous laisse savourer ces lignes et on se retrouve en bas ! Chansons utilisés dans ce chapitre : Last First Kiss des One Direction , Diamonds de Rihanna, Built to Last de Melee, Catch my breath de Kelly Clarkson et enfin Kiss Me de Ed Sheeran.**

_Je veux être le dernier, ouais_  
_Bébé laisse moi être ton, laisse moi être ton dernier premier baiser_  
_Je veux être le premier, ouais_  
_Je veux être le premier à prendre tout le chemin ainsi_  
_Et si seulement tu savais, je veux être le dernier, ouais_  
_Bébé laisse moi être ton dernier, ton dernier premier baiser_

_Bébé, dis-moi quoi changer_  
_J'ai peur que tu t'éloigne si je te dis_  
_Ce que je voulais te dire_

Lorsque les lumières se rallument de nouveau, Kol lâche un grand soupir de soulagement avant de s'assurer que tout le monde va bien seulement lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes il ne voit pas Bonnie il s'inquiète énormément. Puis il lâche un tas de murmures de paniques quand il l'a voit étendue sur le sol et qu'il se rend compte que ses battements de coeur sont à peine audibles. Il se précipite vers elle à vitesse vampirique avant de se jeter sur le sol juste à côté d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt il mord son poignet avant de le mettre sur les lèvres de Bonnie qui n'est presque plus consciente.

« Allez Bonnie bois, tu ne peux pas me laisser tu comprends hein ? T'as pas le droit de me faire ça » lui dit-il en portant sur elle un regard affolé.

Il le sait que tout le monde peut l'entendre et que ses frères et soeur doivent certainement être très surpris qu'il se montre aussi vulnérable, mais pour le moment il ne compte pas non, il n'y a que Bonnie qui compte. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'à elle qu'il fait entièrement confiance et c'est la seule personne sans qui il ne se voit pas vivre pour l'éternité.

Oui bien sûr s'il osait lui dire cela elle lui raierait probablement au nez en lui disant qu'il sait très bien que ce n'est pas possible, elle n'abandonnerait jamais ses pouvoirs de sorcière pour qui que ce soit . Et ça Kol le sait et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne lui a jamais parlé des sentiments qu'il a pour elle de peur de perdre ce qu'il ont mais aussi de l'a perdre elle. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de ce passé. Sa magnifique petite sorcière était en train de lui filer entre les doigts. L'originel prit une grande bouffé d'air en essayant de calmer la vague de panique qui vient de s'abattre sur lui parce que l'énorme plait qu'a causé la balle sur le corps de Bonnie ne se referme pas, son sang ne fait rien et pourtant elle l'avale rapidement mais tout de même : rien. Il sent quelqu'un s'approcher de lui ,mais il ne lève même pas le regard ,car il sait déjà que c'est Klaus et ne peut s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en lui lorsqu'il sent l'autre originel le pousser un peu.

« Mon frère je peux l'a soigné mais il faut que tu te pousses »

Mais rien à faire Kol ne veut pas s'éloigner de sa Bonnie surtout si c'est le dernier moment qu'il vit avec elle, bien sûr il se maudit de penser cela, Bonnie vivra et quand elle se réveillera il lui dira combien il l'aime et comme il est prêt à la protéger pour le reste de l'éternité. Ses beaux yeux marrons son fixé sur la sorcière Bennett, il l'implore du regard de se réveiller et de vivre parce que bon sang !Il ne sait franchement pas ce qu'il va faire si elle le laisse et qu'il se retrouve seul et complètement torturé comme il l'a été durant des siècles et des siècles avant d'être enfermé dans un cercueil pendant une centaine d'années. Et quand les yeux de Bonnie s'ouvrent de nouveau, il relâche un souffle qu'il ne se savait même pas retenir. Le regard de la jeune sorcière est rivé vers la blessure par balle qui se referme rapidement et soudainement, elle est prise dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'a sert comme si sa vie en dépendait : Kol.

« J'suis pratiquement sûr que tu es en train de l'étouffer Kol » Dit Rebekah avec un petit sourire.

Il lâche un grognement avant d'envelopper encore plus -si c'est possible- ses bras autour de Bonnie qui pendant ce temps-là, est serré si étroitement qu'elle avait l'impression le peu de souffle qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle sourit parce qu'elle n'a jamais vu Kol montrer ses émotions comme il le fait en ce moment et elle trouve cela magnifique parce que sa montre bien qu'il tient à elle et la vérité c'est qu'elle aussi elle tient à lui, à vrai dire personne n'a jamais autant compté pour elle.

« K...Kol je peux pas respirer » dit Bonnie après quelques instants en essayant de se dégager.

Il finit tout de même par desserrer son étreinte et offre un très beau sourire à la femme dans ses bras, il a les yeux pleins de larmes mais comme ça fait plusieurs siècles qu'il n'a pas laissé quelqu'un le voir sangloter et ça ne va surtout pas commencer maintenant. Bonnie détourne son regard de celui de Kol quand la voix d'Elena retentit au loin et en un battement de cils Elijah se met à la recherche de sa belle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Installe-toi avec moi_  
_Recouvre-moi_  
_Serre-moi_  
_Étends toi par terre avec moi_  
_Et serre-moi dans tes bras._  
_Et ton cœur est contre ma poitrine, tes lèvres appuyées dans mon cou_  
_Je fonds pour tes yeux mais, ils ne me connaissent pas encore_  
_Et avec un sentiment que j'oublierai, je suis amoureux maintenant_

Esperanza a à peine le temps de voir Elijah prendre Elena dans ses bras que la seconde qui suit, elle aussi sent quelqu'un l'a prendre dans ses bras. Instinctivement elle enfouie sa tête contre le torse de l'homme parce qu'elle sait très bien qui il est, âpres tout c'est le sien, c'est Damon. De son côté le vampire la serre très fort dans ses bras en lui déposant de doux baisers sur le front, à un moment il avait vraiment cru la perdre. Elle la femme qui lui avait redonné gout à la vie, qui l'avait changé pour le mieux ouaip, il était absolument hors de question qu'il imagine sa vie sans elle et la petite famille qu'ils ont construit ensemble.

« Damon où est Hope ? » demande Esperanza en commençant à paniquer.

« A la frontière de l'état du Nevada avec Caroline et Micah. » répondit-il avant de mettre son bras autour des épaules de la brune, « Allons, retrouvons notre princesse et allons enfin assister à ce mariage tant attendu ! »

Esperanza leva les yeux vers le vampire, le regard remplis de confusion parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout qui Micah était mais un grand sourire s'est étalé sur son visage quand Damon le lui a expliqué, puis elle est allé prendre Stefan dans ses bras en disant que lui et Caroline étaient totalement libre de l'appeler pour quoi que ce soit maintenant. Et enfin tout le monde s'est mis en route pour aller chercher Caroline et les enfants et enfin, assister au mariage d'Elena et Elijah.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Je savais que nous ne ferions qu'un immédiatement_  
_Oh, immédiatement_  
_Au premier regard, j'ai quitté l'énergie des rayons du soleil _  
_J'ai vu la vie dans tes yeux_  
_Ce soir, toi et moi nous sommes si brillants_  
_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_  
_Les yeux dans les yeux, si vivants_  
_Nous sommes beaux comme des diamants dans le ciel_

Dans la voiture Kol et Bonnie étaient assis ensemble à l'arrière à côté de Rebekah qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre des regards milieux qu'ils se lançaient l'un à l'autre._ Oh mais qu'ils s'embrassent à la fin_ ! se disait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, son frère et Bonnie ressemblaient à des ados amoureux qui étaient dépassés par leurs hormones. Pour Bonnie c'était compréhensible vu qu'elle venait tout juste de fêter ses vingts-ans mais Kol en avait milles donc elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il était si différent que d'habitude. Sauf ce que la cadette des Mikaelson ignorait c'était que son frère était amoureux et que c'était la première fois depuis des siècles et donc elle finit par explosé en disant à Matt qu'elle voulait changer de place avec lui pour ne plus assister à ce spectacle.

« Embrassez-vous une bonne fois pour toute, on sait tous que vous vous aimez ! » Fulmina t-elle avant de leur lancer un clin d'oeil.

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Rebekah serait morte sur le coup. Kol l'a fusillait du regard ,mais au fond de lui il était reconnaissant qu'elle ait dit que tout le monde était déjà au courant pour les sentiments que Bonnie et lui éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais ça ne voulait tout de même pas dire qu'il n'allait pas dire ses deux vérités à Rebekah une fois qu'ils seraient tous retourner à l'hôtel. Son attention dériva sur Bonnie lorsqu'il la senti lui tourner le visage afin qu'il l'a regarde elle.

« Bon-bon qu'est-ce que... »

« Tais -toi Kol et embrasse moi, depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! » dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Pas besoin de le redire une deuxième fois, Kol ferma à son tour les yeux avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie et d'enfin l'embrasser après des mois et des mois de dénis de ses sentiments et il sourit lorsqu'elle lui rendit son baiser en passant ses bras autour du coup du vampire pour le serrer encore plus contre lui. Matt qui était à côté des deux amoureux était vraiment gêné et suppliait du regard Rebekah pour qu'elle calme les ardeurs de Bonnie et Kol, ce qu'elle fit après avoir souri à son petit ami.

« Les enfants gardez en un peut pour l'hôtel d'accord ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Cette fois-ci Kol ne lui lança pas de regard mauvais, il était bien trop occuper à admirer la belle métisse dans ses bras.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Accro à l'amour que j'ai trouvé_  
_Le cœur lourd, maintenant un nuage en apesanteur_  
_Prendre le temps pour ceux qui comptent_  
_Je vais passer le reste de mon temps_  
_À rire fort avec les vitres baissées_  
_Laissant des empreintes dans toute la ville_  
_Garder un peu la foi qui est autour_  
_Je vais passer le reste de ma vie_

_À Reprendre mon souffle, à laisser aller,_

_À faire tourner mes joues pour le bien du spectacle_

Décidément, Bonnie sentait qu'elle allait ne subir que des étreintes de la mort ce soir-là. Dès qu'elle, Elena et Caroline étaient de retour dans leur suite, les trois amies se prirent dans les bras en lâchant de petits sanglots et des rires de temps en temps.

" Oh les filles j'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre." Dit Elena au bord des larmes.

" Tu m'étonnes, je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie !" Renchérit Bonnie en souriant.

" Je vous aime les filles et j'espère sincèrement que je n'aurai plus jamais autant peur pour vous ! "S'exclama Caroline tout aussi émue.

" Bonn allez Lena, il faut que tu dormes après tout tu te maries demain !"Dit la belle métisse avant de mener Elena à sa chambre.

" Oh mince !" S'écriât Caroline avant de mettre la main sur sa bouche.

Cela fit sursauter ses deux amies qui sursautèrent en l'entendant crier et ainsi que tout les garçons vu que c'était tous des vampires et qu'ils avaient donc une ouïe surnaturelle. En moins d'une seconde Stefan ouvra la porte à la volée prêt à défendre sa chérie, mais son visage n'afficha que de la confusion lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre à part les trois filles.

"Care bear qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

"Micah n'a pas de costume pour demain !" S'exclama t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

"C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas de ça ma belle."

"Comment ça ce n'est pas grave ? Ma meilleure amie se marie demain et je n'ai pas trouvé la tenue parfaite pour mon fils et ce n'est pas grave ?!"

"Caro' tout va bien vraiment, on sera tous réunis et c'est tout ce dont j'aurais besoin le jour de mon mariage. "Rassura Elena en souriant à pleine dent." Je suis déjà sûr que ce sera le plus parfait des mariages."

Elena sourit à Caroline avant d'aller se coucher très nerveuse mais surtout impatiente de s'unir pour l'éternité à l'homme de ses rêves….

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_J'ai cherché après l'amour partout_  
_Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un comme toi_  
_Quelqu'un qui sourie, qui me fait sentir que je suis retenu_  
_Et maintenant, il n'y a rien que je ne peux faire_  
_Parce que c'est réel, et c'est bon_  
_Ca me réchauffe intérieurement juste comme il le faut_  
_Mais surtout, c'est construit pour durer_

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Elena Gilbert (bientôt Mikaelson), pris un grand souffle avant de sortir de son lit et d'aller au salon commun qu'elle partageait avec les autres filles qui étaient déjà réveillés depuis une heure. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table ronde en bois recouverte d'une nappe de couleur blanc cassé, dessus se trouvait des tas de palettes de maquillage et de parfums ainsi qu'un énorme miroir en forme de coeur, _Eh bah dis donc j'ai l'embarras du choix !_ se dit-elle en souriant face à tout ce que sest amies avaient fait. Caroline se hâtait a ranger toutes les palettes par styles de maquillage tout en demandant à Elena si elle voulait un maquillage « Nude » ou encore « Romantique ». Quelques minutes après Bonnie et Rebekah entrèrent dans la chambre en apportant la robe de mariée qu'Elena avaient choisit en ligne au début du week-end.

" Oh mon dieu Elena je n'arrive pas à y croire, le moment est arrivé ! "S'exclama Bonnie en sautillant partout de bonheur.

" Ouais tu seras une Mikaelson à la fin de la journée ! Renchérit Rebekah. Toi aussi Bonnie, enfin pas maintenant mais je suis sûr que ça ne va pas tarder..."

" Ah ouais ? Fin bref ce n'est pas le moment pour ça non, c'est le moment d'Elena maintenant !"

Les trois filles se hâtaient à préparer la future mariée et deux heures plus tard, elle était fin prête. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en un brushing wavy et un headband fleuri qui leur donnaient un air bohème et romantique qui se mariait très bien avec son maquillage. Elle avait opté pour un look nature, mais des lèvres roses pour réveiller le tout. Caroline, Bonnie et Rebekah du fait qu'elles soient toutes les demoiselles d'honneurs portaient toutes leurs cheveux légèrement bouclés sur un seul côtés de leurs épaules ce qui leur donnaient un air de star des années vingt. Leur maquillage étaient un tantinet plus foncé car elles avaient un doré très discret sur les yeux et un rose/mauve sur les lèvres. Elles portaient toutes les trois une petite robe couleur rose bonbon qui s'arrêtait juste un tout petit peu au-dessus des genoux. La magnifique robe dont le buste avait de superbes diamants Swarovski sublimait encore plus le corps d'Elena qui eue le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle se vit toute prête pour son mariage et ce fut la même réaction pour toutes les occupantes de la pièce... Le mariage fut ouvert par Alaric et Jeremy qui avaient le déplacement, ils lurent chacun les discours qu'ils avaient préparés pour l'occasion avant que le piano se met à jouer et que ce soit au tour des demoiselles d'honneurs et des témoins de faire leur entrée avant que la mariée fasse la sienne. Ce son Rebekah et Matt qui sont venus en premiers en faisant des sourires aux invités avant de lancer tous les deux un grand sourire rempli d'encouragement à Elijah dont la nervosité se montrait énormément. Puis Stefan et Caroline vénèrent accompagnés du petit Micah qui marchait un peu trop vite pour la musique mais cela faisait rire les invités et ça relaxa un peu l'aîné des Mikaelson qui lâcha un petit rire. Enfin se fut au tour de Bonnie et Kol de venir, elle souriait aux invités mais lui avait les yeux rivés sur elle, il n'avait dieux que pour elle et ça se voyait ! A un moment il lui chuchota même « Tu est magnifique, ma belle » en lui faisait un sourire très charmant. Ceci fit le cœur de Bonnie manquer un battement, elle rendit un sourire remplit d'amour à l'originel. Et après quelques instants d'attentes, la future mariée arriva, splendide dans sa robe pour laquelle elle avait eu un coup de foudre. Kol se pencha un peu vers son grand frère avant de lui chuchoter « Relax frérot ! Tout va bien se passer, le sourire que ta superbe fiancée t'envoi le confirme. » et cela marcha. Elijah se mit en sourire en voyant la brunette avancer vers lui, Pas de doute c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie pensa t-il avant de lui prendre la main et de se tourner vers le prêtre Elvis. Oui il était contre d'avoir un Elvis comme office de prêtre mais Elena l'a convaincu en disant qu'elle avait un rêve ou un Elvis l'a mariait à l'amour de sa vie. Finalement l'originel n'y prêtait plus attention, il était trop concentré a regardé la magnifique femme à ses côtés qui allait très bientôt devenir sienne.

- Hey B ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que si je tombais amoureux un jour je me détesterais parce qu'on m'a toujours répété que l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire. Mais quand on a commencé à sympathisé et que je me suis rendu compte que tu es la fille la plus incroyable que je connaisse et bah je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun mal à ce que je tombe amoureux de toi et ...

- Et ? l'encouragea t-elle à continuer en souriant

- Et, je t'aime ma belle, je suis fou amoureux de toi ! dit-il en craignant un peu sa réaction, même s'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

- Je t'aime aussi Kol, je t'aime tellement !

Ils se son souris avant de s'embrasser amoureusement comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et a ce moment-là Kol c'est dit qu'il voyait enfin de quoi parle les humains dans les livres et les films, toutes ces histoires de grand amour et d'âme soeurs, il comprenait ce qu'ils voulaient dire parce que lui aussi avait trouvé son âme soeurs et son nom c'est Bonnie Bennett,_ bientôt Mikaelson !_ pensa t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**_FIN _**

**J'ai un petit pincement au cœur en écrivant ses lignes, mais bon toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin :smile :. Merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et qui m'ont permit de finir cette histoire, sachez que ce n'est pas la dernière j'en ai une autre intitulé Seconde Chance actuellement en cours et je prévoit d'en écrire deux autres qui s'appelleront respectivement Diamonds in the sky (inspiré de Titanic) et Been lovin' you for quite some time (inspiré de la Proposition) j'espère vous y retrouver et d'ici là je vous souhaite une bonne journée et bon courage pour la suite :heart : A bientôt j'espère ! **

**_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend _**

**_You have been the one, you have been the one for me _**

**Ps : la version anglaise de Wakin Up in Vegas arrive bientôt ;) **


End file.
